FIRST INTERVIEW
by keroro.r.kero
Summary: Kibum yang seorang lulusan baru sangat tidak untuk segera bekerja hingga dia mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaannya pada sebuah perusahaan, dan lolos. "anda terlalu cantik." apa karna itu dia ditolak? "saya tawarkan posisi sebagai kekasih Choi Siwon,bagaimana?" dan Kibum berpikir ini adalah perusahaan dengan bosnya yang gila. Siwon-Kibum (Sibum)/GS/oneshot. Continue reading?


**FIRST INTERVIEW**

**Pairing : Sibum**

**Warning : GS, typo(s), OS**

**Just leave if you don't like**

**Happy reading**

**Kibum pov**

"oke, perfect."

Kuperhatikan diriku di depan cermin besar dalam kamarku. Mematutkan pakaian yang kupakai dengan make up ku, sepatu dengan tasku.

Kalian pikir aku akan kemana? Kencan? Salah.

Hari ini aku akan memenuhi panggilan wawancara pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea. Lebih tepatnya perusahaan yang bergerak di dunia pariwisata dan mereka sedang mencari seorang asisten sekretaris.

Namaku Kim Kibum dan tiga hari yang lalu aku dinyatakan lulus dari Seoul National University. Salah seorang dosenku merekomendasikan Empire Group – perusahaan yang akan aku datangi – padaku. Dan aku yang tak ingin berlama – lama menyandang status pengangguranpun segera mengirimkan aplikasiku. Tanpa ku duga, dari ribuan pelamar aku termasuk dalam sepuluh orang yang beruntung untuk masuk ke tahap wawancara.

Inilah harinya. Aku ingin terlihat sempurna di depan pewawancaraku nanti. Bukankah kesan pertama juga penting?

Ddrrrtt ddrrrttt ddrrrttt

_Eomma calling_

Bagus. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan eomma menelpon disaat seperti ini. Huhf.

"yeoboseyo"

_"Kibumie, kau sudah berangkat, sayang?"_

"belum. Aku baru akan berangkat tapi eomma menelpon terlebih dulu."

_"eum. Kau memakai baju yang eomma belikan untukmu 'kan, sayang?"_

"nde, eomma. Aku tidak mungkin tidak memakainya."

_"bagus. Ingat pesan eomma semalam ya, sayang. Jangan gugup, rileks saja. Kau harus percaya diri. Uri Kibumie yang terbaik, eum?"_

"ne ne, eomma. Aku bisa benar – benar terlambat jika eomma mengulang lagi semua nasehat eomma semalam."

"ahahhahaaa mian, chagiya. Eomma terlalu bersemangat. Cha… berangkatlah. Semoga kau berhasil."

_"nde, eomma. Gomawo, annyeong."_

Eommaku, jika sudah bicara pasti tidak akan sebentar. Sebenarnya semalam eomma sudah menghubungiku dan bicara banyak. Menasehatiku dan menceritakan pengalamannya bekerja sebelum menikah dengan appa. Dan itu berakhir hampir tengah malam.

Jam di dinding kamarku menunjukkan pukul 09.05. aku masih punya waktu 55 menit sebelum wawancara dimulai. Sebenarnya lokasi perusahaannya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalku, tapi menurut eomma aku harus tiba lebih awal, setidaknya 10 menit sebelum acara dimulai.

Sekali lagi ku patutkan diriku di depan cermin. Setelah merasa semua beres barulah aku berangkat, tak lupa mengunci pintu apartemenku.

Eoh, aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu besar tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali, dan orang tuaku tinggal di Jepang. Aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak senior high school dan saat itu mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang untuk mengelolah usaha appa. Aku memang tak mau ikut mereka. Entah kenapa aku suka berada di Korea. Hei, tentu saja, ini 'kan tanah kelahiranku dan aku memang ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanku di sini.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju halte bus. Hanya butuh menempuh satu blok untuk sampai di halte. Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak naik mobil atau taksi. Appa tidak mengijinkan aku mempunyai mobil karna menurut appa aku akan lebih sering pergi main dari pada focus belajar. Lalu kenapa tidak naik taksi? Karna naik bus jauh lebih ekonomis. Ayolah, aku tinggal sendiri dan itu artinya aku juga harus mengatur sendiri keuanganku, kan?

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, Empire Group. Aku terkagum dengan arsitektur classic gedung ini. Meskipun dari luar bangunan ini terlihat berdiri dengan angkuhnya namun terasa begitu nyaman ketika sudah memasukinya. Padahal ini baru lobinya saja. Waaaahh pasti menyenanggkan jika aku bisa bergabung dengan mereka.

"selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Resepsionis itu menyapaku begitu ramah.

"saya datang kemari untuk memenuhi panggilan wawancara."

Aku menjawab sambil menunjukkan undangan yang kudapat melalui email.

"baiklah, nona, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Lalu wanita itu tampak sedang bicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Dan tak lama seorang laki – laki tinggi tegap menghampiri kami.

"tolong antarkan nona ini ke ruang wawancara."

Laki – laki itu hanya mengangguk dan langsung menghadap ke arahku.

"mari, nona, saya antar anda ke ruang wawancara."

Laki – laki itu memang terlihat sangar namun memiliki suara yang lembut dan sopan.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, yang sepertinya sudah ditata untuk kami, para calon karyawan. Dan di ujung rungan ada sebuah pintu dengan tulisan "meeting room", nantinya kami akan masuk ke sana satu persatu.

Benar kata eomma, aku memang harus berangkat lebih awal karna saat aku sampai di sini sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu.

Wawancarapun dimulai. Satu persatu dari kami masuk ke dalam satu – satunya pintu yang ada. Dan entah harus ku sebut ini beruntung atau sial karna aku mendapat nomor urut 10 alias terakhir. Huhf.

Orang kesembilan masuk meninggalkan aku sendiri di ruang tunggu ini.

Ddrrrtt ddrrrtt

Ponselku bergetar dalam saku blazerku. Mencoba ku abaikan namun ponsel itu tak mau berhenti. Dengan enggan ku ambil ponselku dan….

_Eomma calling_

Astaga, eomma. Tidak bisakah menunggu sampai aku yang menghubungi. Jika diabaikan eomma tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menjawab panggilannya. Dan itu bisa mengacaukan interview perdanaku.

"ne, eomma?"

_"chagiya, bagaimana interviewnya? Semua berjalan lancar, kan?"_

"eomma, bahkan Kibumie belum masuk ruang interviewnya. Aku mendapat giliran paling akhir, eomma. Eottokaji?"

Aku tau suaraku terdengar frustasi. Biar saja. Aku sedang gugup dan aku menunggu sendirian. Kebetulan eomma menelpon jadi sekalian saja ku lampiaskan rasa gugupku.

_"eoh, ya sudah tunggu saja. Lalu apanya yang bagaimana? Kau harus tenang, sayang._

_Santai saja, oke."_

"nde, eomma."

Setelah itu eomma kembali bicara. Aku tak begitu memperhatikan karna fokusku jatuh pada calon nomor urut sembilan yang baru saja keluar dari meeting room.

_"…kau mengerti, sayang?"_

"arraso, eomma. Aku tutup ya eomma. Sebentar lagi giliranku."

_"ne. kibumie fighting!"_

"eum. Gomawo, eomma. Annyeong."

Sebenarnya aku tak tau dengan apa yang eomma bicarakan hingga memintaku untuk mengerti. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab "arraseo" dan menutup sambungan telpon.

Meskipun orang kesembilan sudah keluar tapi aku belum juga dipanggil. Ku gunakan kesempatan ini untuk merapikan kembali penampilanku.

Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

"tenang, Kim Kibum."gumamku.

Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik na –

Ceklek

"nona Kim Kibum, silakan masuk."

Seorang wanita membuka pintu dan memanggilku untuk masuk.

"oke, Kibum. Your turn now. Here we go." Aku bergumam menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Wanita itu masih berdiri di depan pintu, menungguku.

Ruangan ini layaknya ruang rapat pada umumnya. Meja panjang di tengah ruangan dan kursi yang berjejer rapi saling berhadapan sepanjang meja. Selebihnya aku tak bisa mengamati dengan jelas. Aku gugup dan pandanganku tertuju pada seorang namja yang duduk di salah satu kursi.

Ini tak seperti dugaanku. Ku pikir akan ada beberapa orang yang akan mewawancaraiku, tapi ternyata….

"silakan duduk, nona."

Wanita itu mempersilakan ku untuk duduk. Aku baru sadar jika wanita itu begitu manis dan semakin manis saat tersenyum. Tentu saja aku tertular untuk ikut tersenyum.

"sajangnim, calon kesepuluh sudah datang. Interview bisa segera dimulai."

Sajangnim? Jadi namja di depanku ini adalah bosnya? Big boss Empire Group? Wow. Aku pikir akan ada perwakilan atau dari divisi lain yang melakukan tugas ini, devisi HRD mungkin.

Namja di hadapanku menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan senyum yang…

Astaga Tuhan…benar dia sajangnimnya? Dia bukan artis atau idola boygroup yang sedang booming, kan? Aku memang pernah menonton beberapa drama dengan temanku, tapi aktornya tak ada yang setampan ini. Sungguh. Aku semakin gugup

"baiklah, nona. Mari kita mulai. Pertama, silakan perkenalkan diri anda."

"annyeonghasimnika. Jeoneun Kim Kibum imnida, bangabsumnida."

"annyeonghasimnika. Saya Choi Siwon dan yang berdiri di samping saya adalah nona Lee Hyukjae, sekretaris saya."

Eoh jadi wanita itu sekretaris sajangnim yang artinya adalah calon partnerku.

Aku dan nona Lee saling membungkukkan badan untuk saling memberi salam satu sama lain.

"dan anda adalah sajangnimnya?"

"anda pikir begitu?"

"itu karna tadi nona Lee memanggil anda sajangnim."

Bukannya menjawab, namja itu malah tertawa. Apanya yang lucu?

"ehem. Ne, anda benar. Lalu apa itu membuat anda gugup?"

"sedikit. Karna saya pikir saya akan berhadapan dengan beberapa orang di ruangan ini."

"tidak. Saya memang sengaja ingin melakukannya sendiri dengan sekretaris saya."

Kesan pertama yang ku dapat dari calon bosku adalah, selain tampan dia juga mudah bergaul. Untuk ukuran seorang bos besar, seprtinya Choi Siwon-ssi adalah tipe bos yang bisa akrab dengan karyawannya. Begitulah kesanku sampai saat ini.

"sepertinya anda orang yang menarik, Kibum-ssi."

"nde?"

Gawat. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak focus dan malah bermain – main dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Paboya.

"animida. Sekarang kita lihat profil anda. Nona Kim Kibum… sepertinya anda lulusan baru."

"nde. Saya baru lulus tiga hari yang lalu dari Seoul Nasional University."

"jurusan?"

"sosiologi."

Ku perhatikan alisnya tampak mengerut. Apa dia begitu terkejut dengan jawabanku? Bukankah aku sudah menuliskan riwayat pendidikanku di CV yang ku kirim dulu.

"boleh saya tau dari mana anda tau bahwa Empire Group sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan?"

"saya tau dari salah seorang dosen saya."

"eum..apa anda tau tentang Empire Group? Maksud saya, anda seorang sosiolog dan anda melamar sebagai seorang asisten sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di dunia pariwisata. Apa itu tidak salah?"

Tunggu. Apa dia sedang berusaha merendahkan aku?

"sajangnim, saya tau tentang Empire Group. Saya tau perusahaan ini bergerak di dunia pariwisata. Dan saya sadar bahwa saya telah melamar untuk posisi asisten sekretaris. Lalu saya sedikit tidak mengerti di mana salahnya? Apa karna saya seorang sosiolog maka saya tidak bisa melamar posisi asisten sekretaris, begitu maksud anda?"

Tenang, Kibum. Jaga emosimu.

"tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Tolong jangan salah paham. Saya hanya berpikir, anda yang seorang lulusan sosiologi melamar untuk mengisi posisi di sebuah perusahan pariwisata, apa anda tidak ingin mencoba melamar di perusahaan yang 'sejalan' dengan anda? Apa anda tidak merasa sayang dengan ilmu yang telah anda timba selama ini?"

Eoh, jadi begitu. Eum..memang sedikit aneh sich tapi aku memang ingin mencoba. Aku tidak ingin apa yang telah ku pelajari selama ini malah jadi penghambat. Lagipula bukankah tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa dipelajari?

"tidak, sajangnim. Tidak ada yang perlu disayangkan untuk ilmu yang telah kita pelajari. Tidak perlu takut ilmu itu tidak akan berguna, karna suatu hari nanti ilmu itu akan berguna. Namun jika anda meragukan saya karna saya seorang sosiolog, anda tidak perlu khawatir, sajangnim. Saya akan cepat belajar."

Aku yakin sajangnim ini meragukan kemampuanku, tapi aku sungguh – sungguh akan belajar dengan cepat.

"tidak, nona Kim. Saya percaya dengan kemampuan belajar anda. Saya kagum dengan nilai – nilai yang anda raih. Great."

Jadi, apa dia menyukainya? Apa itu artinya aku akan diterima? Uh, aku harus bersabar.

Choi sajangnim berhenti bertanya, dia tampak sedang membalik lembaran kertas yang dia pegang. Entah apa yang dia baca tentang ku hingga terlihat begitu serius.

"nona Kim Kibum, anda anak bungsu?"

"nde. Saya bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Keluarga saya terdiri dari appa, eomma, dan oppa."

"jadi anda punya oppa? Wah pasti kau sangat dimanja oleh oppa anda."

"hehee begitulah, sajangnim."

Ya memang begitulah. Meskipun kami berpisah jarak yang cukup jauh tapi jika kami bertemu oppa akan meluangkan waktunya untukku. Oppa bilang karna aku adalah satu – satunya adik yang dia punya maka dia harus menyayangiku. Dan karna dia adalah laki – laki juga anak tertua maka dia merasa wajib menjaga aku dan eomma.

"nona Kim, saya lihat alamat rumah anda dan orangtua anda berbeda. Apa anda hidup terpisah?"

"anda benar, sajangnim. Saya tinggal sendiri sejak senior high school. Keluarga saya tinggal di Jepang dan saya lebih memilih tetap tinggal di Korea.

"apa salah satu orangtua anda berkebangsaan Jepang, nona?"

"ah tidak, sajangnim. Kami asli orang Korea. Appa memutuskan untuk menetap di sana untuk mengurus usaha kecilnya. Eomma tentu saja ikut mendampingi appa dan oppa ikut membantu appa."

"lalu anda juga tak ingin ikut membantu ayah anda?"

"eum, bukan tidak ingin, hanya saja saya ingin berkarir atas usaha saya sendiri. Bukan karna appa atau siapapun."

Choi sajangnim hanya mengangguk – angguk kecil seolah mengerti dengan penjelasan yang ku berikan. Lalu dia merapikan kembali lembaran yang ada di hadapannya dan menutup mapnya. Apa interviewku sudah selesai? Aku tidak sabar dengan hasilnya.

"baiklah, nona Kim Kibum. Dari wawancara ini saya bisa simpulkan bahwa anda adalah orang yang cerdas, pekerja keras, dan mandiri juga…cantik."

Astaga. Apa namja tampan di depanku ini sedang memuji kecantikanku? Eoh, sepertinya pipiku mulai panas. Ayolah..jangan merona, Kim Kibum. Memalukan.

"tapi sayang sekali saya tidak bisa meloloskan anda."

Tadi aku tersenyum begitu manis. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku seperti di dorong dari gedung pencakar langit. Bukankah tadi dia memujiku, tapi kenapa sekarang malah berkata seperti itu. Namja ini benar – benar. Apa sich maksudnya?!

"eum maaf. Apa maksud anda sajangnim?"

Aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku tau maksudnya, hanya saja aku ingin memastikan lagi.

"dengan berat hati saya tidak bisa menerima anda bekerja sebagai asisten sekretaris saya."

Jadi aku ditolak? Setelah menyanjungku sajangnim ini menolakku? Yang benar saja.

Tapi sepertinya tidak hanya aku yang terkejut. Aku melirik nona Lee yang juga ikut terkejut.

"maaf, sajangnim. Tapi tadi anda memberi pujian pada saya. Jadi apa yang membuat anda tidak bisa menerima saya? Apa karna saya lulusan baru maka anda berpikir saya tidak punya pengalaman? Atau karna saya seorang sosiolog dan tak cocok dengan posisi ini? Anda tenang saja saya pasti cepat belajar. Bukankah tadi anda tidak meragukan kemampuan belajar saya? Lalu alasan apa yang membuat anda tidak bisa menerima saya? Boleh saya tau?"

Biar saja bila aku terlihat emosi karna aku memang sedang emosi. Dan..hei..sajangnim satu ini malah tersenyum lebar.

"itu karna anda terlalu cantik, nona.."  
>"NDE?"<p>

Ada dua suara orang terkejut. Yang satu suaraku dan yang satu lagi milik nona Lee. Tentu saja, karna kami hanya bertiga jadi tidak mungkin jika itu suara Choi sajangnim, kan?

Sama seperti ku, nona Lee juga melebarkan matanya dan ternganga. Dia yang sudah lebih dulu ikut Choi sajangnim saja bisa sampai terkaget seperti ini, apa lagi aku.

Aku ditolak hanya karna aku cantik. Lalu apa aku harus memperburuk wajahku? Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun pada wajahku – maksudku operasi – selain melakukan perawatan sewajarnya.

"meskipun nantinya anda hanya menjadi asisten sekretaris tapi anda juga tetap akan ikut kemanapun saya pergi, membantu nona Lee yang adalah sekretaris utama. Itu artinya anda juga akan ikut dalam acara rapat dan bertemu client. Saya tidak ingin client saya yang kebanyakannya adalah namja tidak focus pada pembahasan yang saya berikan dan lebih memperhatikan anda. Saya sudah cukup menjaga nona Lee dari pandangan – pandangan genit para client saya. Jika ditambah dengan anda, saya rasa tidak sanggup."

What the…! Alasan macam apa ini?! Oke, lihat sisi positifnya, bos besar ini ingin mencoba melindungi karyawannya. Tapi tetap saja…aarrrggg!

Eoh, tapi aku agak terkejut dengan ekspresi yang – sepertinya tidak sadar – ditunjukkan oleh nona Lee. Jika tadi wanita cantik itu begitu ramah dan penuh senyum maka sekarang dia tampak sedang menahan emosinya. Ada apa? Apa dia juga merasa kalau sajangnimnya ini benar – benar menyebalkan? Apalagi tadi sajangnim juga menyebut dirinya.

"jadi, hanya itu alasan saya tidak diterima?"

Dan namja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menerima keputusannya. Aku tak ingin terlihat seperti mengemis padanya. Maka aku mengambil tas tanganku yang dari awal memang ku taruh di kursi samping kananku. Belum juga aku berdiri, sajangnim mulai berbicara lagi.

"saya memang menolak anda menjadi asisten nona Lee tapi dengan senang hati saya menawarkan posisi lain untuk anda. Bagaimana dengan menjadi asisten pribadi saya? Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya menjadi kekasih seorang Choi Siwon, apa anda bersedia?"

Oke cukup. Orang ini benar – benar sudah gila, seenaknya saja memintaku menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku keluar dari gedung itu dengan masih terus mengumpat. Iya, aku keluar begitu saja dari ruang sial itu dan terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan. Aku tak peduli dengan pandangan aneh yang ditujukan padaku. Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin saja sebagian karyawan di perusahaan itu juga kurang waras. Bosnya saja seperti itu.

Ddrrrtt ddrrttt

Astaga, Tuhan…hambaMu ini sedang sangat kesal tapi kenapa ponsel ini terus bergetar dan tak mau berhenti.

Tunggu. Mungkin saja ini eomma. Hanya eomma satu – satu penelpon yang menelponku seperti peneror. Ku ambil ponsel yang aku simpan di dalam saku blazerku. Dan benar, eomma yang menelponku.

"yeobose – "

_"chagiya, bagaimana interviewnya? Semua berjalan lancar, kan?"_

Sudah ku duga. Eomma pasti menanyakan wawancaraku. Naluri keibuan yang eomma miliki memang hebat. Eomma tau kalau aku sudah selesai dengan urusan interviewku. Tapi eomma tidak tau jika interview perdanaku hancur.

"hancur, eomma."

Aku ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Eomma~

_"mwo? Bagaimana bisa, sayang?"_

"tentu saja bisa, eomma. Huhf. Nanti saja Bumie ceritakan. Sekarang Kibumie sedang perjalanan pulang."

_"baiklah, hati – hati di jalan, Kibumie."_

"ne, eomma. Annyeong."

Huhf. Rasanya lelah sekali. Tentu saja, aku mengeluarkan banyak energy untuk gugup dan mengumpat. Aku jadi lapar. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan menghabiskan persediaan ramen dan es krimku.

**F I N**

**halooo sodara sekalian...saya datang tapi malah bawa cerita baru..heheheee maafkan.  
><strong>

**ini cuma oneshot selingan aja biar ga pada bosen nunggunya..**

**sebenernya saya agak bingung gimana mau lanjutin OPM eee malah kluarnya crita beginian heheee**

**tapi tenang, OPM pasti tetep akan menemui 'end' kok..**

**oke,,ini oneshot perdana saya..walopun harusnya saya bikin oneshot dulu baru ngluarin chapter.**

**tapi ya sudahlah..**

**pembaca sekalian, tombol 'review' masih bisa di-klik kapan saja, jadi silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan kalian.**

**many many thankyuuu ^^**


End file.
